Action Comics Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Coach Randall, of Dale University Other Characters: * Mary, Tommy Burke's girlfriend * Oliver Stanley, coach of the Cordell University team * Wallace Dodd, Cordell University tennis champion * Ray Martin, a player on the Cordell University team * Tommy Burke, a backup on the Cordell University team Locations: * Cordell University Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Blacky Villains: * John Burwell * Steve * Trigger Holt * Butch Other Characters: * Sheriff of Red Gulch Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Charley * Bobby * Jimmy * Harry Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Bad Bill Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Niku * Marco Polo's father (Niccolò) * Uncle Maffeo (Marco Polo's uncle) Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Unknown Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Rabb Khazan Other Characters: * The Gorrah of the Sealed City * Hawntem * Scharem Locations: * The Sealed City Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rusty James Villains: * Brady * "Big Fist" Logan * "Tate" * "Dopey" * "Finger" * "Squeaky" Other Characters: * Sal Di Marco Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Inspector Donald * Bobby Supporting Characters: * Unknown Villains: * Snappy * Evans * Frank * Mike Other Characters: * Tim Riley Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Big Bill * Butch * Ike Other Characters: * Joan Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Notes = * The Superman story in this issue is reprinted in Superman Archives, Volume 1, ''Superman (Volume 1)'' #1, Famouse First Edition C-61, ''Millennium Edition: Superman'' #1, and Superman Chronicles, Volume 1. * "Superman Plays Football" is not the original title for this story. The Superman vignette in this issue was not originally titled, but was later re-named as "Superman, Gridiron Hero" in Action Comics Archives, Volume 1. The title used in this article is taken from the index page at the Grand Comics Database. * "Legion Loyalty" is an illustrated text story. | Trivia = * Fred Guardineer is also credited as Gene Baxter in this issue. * Russell Cole is credited as Edwin Alger in this issue. | Recommended = * Action Comics * All-Star Comics * All-Star Squadron * Superman (Volume 1) | Links = * Grand Comics Database * Mike's Amazing World of DC * Superman article at Wikipedia * Zatara article at Wikipedia }}